


Something is out there in  winter.

by AZAAZA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), M/M, POV Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Spirit Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA
Summary: Hiccup strolls outside in the winter with his cat toothless and unknowingly becomes a target of a winter spirit curiosity .
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Something is out there in  winter.

"Something was there in the cold weather". Hiccup thought as he walked through the familiar alleys .  
It was dark alright and it was cold but Hiccup unusually was accustomed to both. 

He had to be ! after all he was born in berk and berk was probably the coldest place on earth(might be an exgration! but hiccup personally thought that berk should have been in Antractica).

Still hiccup couldn't shake the feeling that something was just wrong. Someone was there in the cold.  
He was sure. Absolutely shocked! Hiccup brought the scarf he had rapped around his neck for comfort more closer to him as if it would protect him from the threat hidden in the fog. Fog was every where!Hiccup felt a hidden presence around him as if the presence was trying to save him. But from what? was there anything out there he needed to be saved from? Hiccup didn't knew. He felt a sudden fear that wrapped around his heart like a tail of a snake around its prey to strike fear before the final predation. Hiccup ignored the voice in his head telling him that "he was being afraid of nothing".Hiccup mentally snorted at that ,as if fear was something rational? Hiccup always been afraid of things other had took for granted in berk like restling in mud or even going on a long obstacle course that took two to three weeks on the big death trap(it was a small stony located just below the hills the one could easily fall from to their doom. (Hiccup had lost his leg almost!) He hadn't been just like the others thats why he had moved to the town of Burgess to start a new life. A frosted breath stopped his next words . A cold breeze flew over his ears as Hiccup felt goosebumps rise. He visibly shuddered. Toothless gave a cooing sound as Hiccup turned his head to look at his faithful friend . He had almost forgotten that he had brought toothless with him for a walk. Not exactly ! In fact he had come out side in this weather just so that toothless could get some fresh exercise and air. (He had been complaining about the small room they had taken for rent for almost a week now)(Toothless and not Hiccup) A shrill voice stopped him in his track. Toothless rolled his eyes.(for a cat really good). The fog continued to roam the alleyway and suddenly hiccup felt insecure as if he was being watched by an invisible entry staring on his back and the world felt silent again Toothless wasn't there. No one was there. Hiccup almost squealed with horror and toothless gave a hiss as the spell was broken. Hiccup did the one thing he could .He fainted ungracefully on the floor in a pile of sweaty mess. Toothless rolled his eyes as the invisible presence stood silently behind the cat. It was amused. it spoke: "Your trainer is sure clumsy". jack laughed as the cat known as toothless rolled his eyes. no one could hear the spirit but the cat. Jack just laughed as The cat nodes in agreement but he had to admit silently (to himself at least)he was quiet good looking. Jack didn't mind being ignored , he was content and as if the fainted could really ignore the invisible. He liked it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hijack in modern time with jack frost as a spirit and Hiccup being a descendant of the Vikings.


End file.
